


Set A Fire In My Head

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare-ish, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Complete, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet Collection, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kink, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Quickies, Sex Toys, Stripping, Summer Scorcher 2015, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fics for Femslash Revolution's Summer Scorcher week! Various pairings, all femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Natasha/Sif + Stripping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I'd planned to do this for some time, and then time ran away from me and now it's the night before and voila! I'm thinking forcing myself to write fic (esp. smut) will help me with my writing discipline. Yeah, totally.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! Each chapter will be tagged and labeled which pairing, which theme depending on the day.

There was something so fascinating about watching the way Sif removed her armor after a fight, Natasha thought as the adrenaline of their last fight simmered just beneath her veins. A series of birds that had, supposedly, come from one of the realms had found their way into Midgard, and though their firebreathing properties might not have been a shock to Sif, they’d caused a hell of a problem as they’d flown around Hell’s Kitchen. Talk about taking the name literally. They’d been easy enough to take down, thankfully, Sif having helped coordinate the other new members of the team to teach them the various weak spots of the creatures, and having a couple flying team members helped as well.

Now, the two of them were alone, without any sort of distractions, Wanda having gone off to the med bay to look after a nasty burn on her left leg. Now, Nat couldn’t help it as her eyes gravitated towards the Asgardian, the two women stealing what few moments to themselves they could before the debriefing that followed each mission they ran. The gauntlets came first, slipping off of Sif’s toned arms with the slightest of movements from Sif’s practiced fingers, then the belt, and skirt followed, betraying slivers of well muscled leg to Nat’s gaze. Her cheeks warmed and she felt her breathing quicken. The metal breastplate, the craft luxurious and silver gorgeously designed, seemed to all but melt away, showing a thin shift of deep maroon that swam its way down her toned body, her nipples hard against the surge of cold air without the protection of the metal. Nat had to look away before she did something stupid, her fingers already fumbling with the zipper of her own catsuit. If she hurried, and didn’t bother changing right then and there, she had maybe ten minutes once she got into her room where she’d be able to take matters into her own hands and cool down. It might make her late for the meeting but the way that Sif’s ass looked when she turned around? Nat had to force her eyes back to the near empty, open locker in front of her, the temptation of watching Sif finish stripping far too great otherwise.

Dammit, she needed to get it under control. She left the zipper alone, slamming her locker shut and spinning the dial. Chewing on the inside of her cheek she turned around--.

Only to be pressed up against the metal of the other lockers, Sif’s bare body pressed up against the leather of Natasha’s suit, and Sif’s eyes were warm, devouring Natasha inch by inch, stripping her to the bone. “Please pardon my forwardness, I’m not intimately familiar with your customs,” Sif breathed, her lips falling on Natasha’s throat. Nat couldn’t help but shiver, her breasts pressed to Sif’s body. Damn the leather that separated them. “But I have desired you for quite some time, Natasha.” Sif’s eyes were hooded, pupils enormous, and she licked a slow stripe up from where her throat started at the collar of her suit, to the soft spot at the back of Nat’s ear, teeth brushing against the sensitive skin just hard enough to make Nat’s knees buckle, her eyes fluttering shut. “And I would have you right here, right now, before I lose the chance.”

Sold. She nodded, the color high in her cheeks, the slow burn of desire and want crashing against her ears as Sif took the zipper and tugged it down past Natasha’s navel, following it inch by inch with her lips. She stopped only to kneel at Natasha’s feet, the zipper going just far enough past her mound that Sif could sneak a couple fingers past the tight fabric and press them into Natasha’s already soaked sex. She hadn’t had time that morning for panties, or a bra, and couldn’t have been more thankful for one less thing to worry about. Sif’s mouth managed to latch onto her clit and suck until Nat had no choice but to dig her fingers into the goddess’s hair in hopes of steadying herself. Her breath came in muffled pants, and she was torn between wanting to slam her eyes shut and just focus on the budding pleasure that shot like lightning through her every molecule, and watch the Sif go to town between her legs. When she couldn’t get the angle just right the goddess gave a low growl, and tugged one of Natasha’s legs up and around her shoulders, then the other, until the spy was pinned up against the metal, nowhere else to go and nothing more to do than ride it out. Sif’s tongue thrust just past Natasha’s clit, and her fingers pumped all the faster inside of her, a third sneaking in to join the other two. Without Nat having to say a word, Sif hooked them just right, the pressure and perfect angle more than what even Nat’s most considerate lover had ever been able to give her. Her muscles tightened as her jaw fell open in a low groan as her toes curled. Almost--almost there.

With a strangled shout, some strange mixture of a prayer and Sif’s name, her vision went white, and her body convulsed in Sif’s grip, hips rolling in time with the motion of Sif’s hands, Nat grinding her clit back against her mouth. It was all too much, and not enough, her limbs lifeless yet tense as her breathing, and heart, stuttered. And still Sif took, and took, the heat of her stare drawing Natasha’s gaze down until she lost any and all coherent thought.

The debriefing be damned, ten minutes wasn’t nearly enough to slake her thirst.


	2. Natasha/Maria + Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty Talk prompt for Femslash Revolution's Summer Scorcher week.

It was rare for either of them to get a day off, but for their free time to coincide on the same day? Unheard of. It hadn’t happened in months, at the very least, not with Nat going underground with the other Avengers and Maria helping Pepper out at Stark Enterprises. To celebrate they’d holed up together in one of Maria’s safe houses, many of Natasha’s not so safe after the whole debacle with SHIELD collapsing, champagne chilling in the fridge, their clothes in various piles leading from where Maria had ambushed Nat in the doorway, to the bedroom, where the redhead was currently between Maria’s thighs, her fingers lazily pumping in and out as her green eyes held Maria’s blue ones. Maria’s knuckles had gone white, her grip on the bedsheets so tight, and her mouth hung open as she watched Natasha’s tongue slide between her slick folds, sucking at the soft tissue and rolling her swollen clit around, before pushing her tongue in alongside the two fingers scissoring her open. Every so often Nat would pull away, closing her eyes and leaving wet, slow kisses on the inside of Maria’s thigh. Each one was a blazing tattoo, a reminder for the time they’d have to spend apart once everything picked up again.

“Do you have a desk at work?” Natasha asked, her voice low and cracking, eyes opening to stare at Maria, who took a moment to process that Nat had even spoken, then even longer to discern what it was. Nat smiled.

“Y-yeah. Small, but it’s my own.” Her brow furrowed. Why were they talking about work?

Natasha’s tongue flicked out from between her lips, wetting the skin just above Maria’s femoral artery, before her teeth sunk in and she bit and sucked, leaving a bruise the size of a half dollar in her wake. Maria shouted, her back arching and cunt tightening, drawing Natasha’s fingers further inside her.

“I want to eat you out while you sit at your desk.” Nat’s words brought another groan from Maria’s lips, and it made the spy grin impishly. “Just spread your legs, hike your skirt up and pull your panties to the side. I bet I could fit beneath it, and if you sat close enough no one would know that I was there.” Her mouth made its way back to Maria’s slit, tongue lying flat against her clit so that Maria shook, violently. “I want to fingerfuck you until you can’t stand it, until you’re aching to come. I want to tease you, bring you off to the edge and keep you there. I want the men and women who come to conference with you wonder why your cheeks are flushed, why you’re short of breath, all the while I’m kneeling between your legs and bringing you pleasure they could never think of.”

She stopped talking to alter the angle of her wrist, fingers pressed upwards so that the pads rubbed against her g-spot, the pressure all too much and not enough for Maria at the same time. Natasha’s free hand found Maria’s right one, and interlaced their fingers together, giving Maria something more substantial to cling to. Her face was screwed up in concentration, brow pulled tight and her cheeks nearly as red as Natasha’s hair. “I want you to grow so frustrated with me that when your break comes around you lock down the office, and throw everything off your desk. That you lay me out on the desk and ride my face until you come, taking your own pleasure from my lips.” She lowered herself to Maria’s slit once again, adding suction until Maria was squirming, her hips bucking upwards to meet Natasha’s mouth. “I want you to fuck my face until I can’t breathe, till I can’t see straight and can’t get the taste of you off my tongue. And when you’ve finally come, and your body has relaxed, I want you to drag me back down to the floor, put me right back beneath your desk, and make me keep going. I won’t complain, I won’t stop, wouldn’t be able to even if I wanted.”

Maria’s back arched as Natasha added a third finger, Nat shifting and leaning over atop Maria, slotting her lips over her lover’s. Maria responded in kind, Nat’s hips pumping forward in motion with her fingers, picking up speed.

“I just want to see you come, over, and over again,” Nat whispered when she pulled away, eyes hooded and lips swollen, tasting of Maria’s sex and the peppermint mouthwash Maria had used the last time she’d stayed over at Nat’s. A couple more pumps of Natasha’s hand and she got her wish. Her hands grappled at Natasha’s back, hair, shoulders, neck, anywhere that she could run her nails down, bringing Nat to shudder and pump her fingers all the harder as Maria’s hips moved in tandem with the motion, riding her orgasm out as a low, broken keen left her mouth.

Nat fucked her through it, her pace slowing in consideration of Maria’s very-human heart. They had all night, and the last thing Natasha wanted to do was tire her out too quickly.

 

 


	3. Natasha/Wanda + Toys

Wanda’s back slammed up against the door of Natasha’s room, the red-headed spy crowding her seconds later. Their lips pressed hard together, broken only by moans. Fingers tangled in hair, in clothing, as they hastened to strip, desperate for skin on skin contact. Wanda’s head arced to the side as Natasha’s mouth drifted down the pale skin of her throat, teeth nipping wherever she could and the kisses left in her wake absolutely searing.

“Gonna fuck you,” Natasha muttered against Wanda’s skin. “So hard you won’t stand up for days.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Wanda’s grin was wicked, her eyes flashing bright red for the briefest of seconds. It sent a thrill of excitement up Natasha’s spine, and she slid her knee between Wanda’s legs, giving the woman something to rub up against and leaving a slick trail of arousal on Nat’s now exposed leg. Undergarments followed suit, and Nat twisted Wanda around to direct her over to the bed, shoving her just hard enough to send the woman sprawling across the satin of Natasha’s bedspread. Wanda’s smile was wide, the excitement rolling off of her in waves, as Nat bent over to rummage around in her bedside cabinet, affording the Sokovian woman an excellent view of her backside.

“How on earth did you get such a perfect ass?” Wanda asked, voice broken with lust, scooting onto the middle of the bed and propping herself up on her elbows. “Honestly. It’s ridiculous.”

Nat looked up to shoot her a smirk and a well timed roll of her eyes, before pulling a satin bag out from her drawer. With eager eyes, Wanda watched as she undid the drawstring opening, and revealed an angled dildo the likes of which Wanda hadn’t seen before. It didn’t stop it from sending a wave of excitement through her body, her arousal growing more intense as Natasha grinned.

“You sure you’re ready for this?” she teased, sinking onto her knees on the bed and inching closer. With her knees parted and with a practiced ease, she angled the first, shorter end into herself, biting on her full bottom lip as her cunt clenched tight around it, making the thick, longer side stand straight up between her legs. Wanda giggled.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, especially given how happy you are to see me.” Wanda waggled her eyebrows, sitting up and moving closer. Her eyes never leaving Natasha’s, her lips moved to cover the head of the fake cock, tongue swirling around the tip before she swallowed the first half of it down. The angle wasn’t conducive to taking much more, but the sight alone had Natasha groaning and her pulse racing in anticipation. Wanda groaned around the fake dick, too, bobbing her head a couple times before pulling away with a lewd pop that made Nat shiver, watching the thin string of saliva that connected the head of the plastic organ to Wanda’s lips. With eager, sure fingers, Natasha pulled her up onto her knees, kissing her deeply, before laying her back onto the bed.

“Tell me if I’m going too fast, or if it’s too much,” Natasha said, her expression sober for the briefest of moments. Wanda smiled, expression soft as her fingers found Nat’s and threaded with her own.

“Sure thing. But I might die of frustration if you take much longer.”

As if Nat needed any more incentive. With her left hand free, she took Wanda by the calf and wrapped her leg around her hips, the now spit-slick head of the cock pressed right up against Wanda’s already soaked slit. It was a magic of sorts how easily it slid inside, and Wanda’s back arched at the sensation of being filled, her mouth dropping open in a soundless gasp as Natasha pressed herself inch by inch into the woman. The shorter end just inside Natasha was hooked at just the right angle to press hard up against Nat’s g-spot, and so the more pressure she put into fucking Wanda, the more she ended up fucking herself in return. A win win situation if ever there was one. She bottomed out in a matter of moments, hooded green eyes greedily taking in the sight before her, before she pulled out, and pressed just as slowly back in, watching Wanda’s toes curl with the sensation. If she angled her hips just right, it added more pressure to her own g-spot, and the silicone cockhead brushed up against Wanda’s as well. She shuddered beneath Nat, reaching around to grab a handful of the spy’s ass.

“That’s really all you’ve got?” Wanda’s eyes were glowing again, and Nat felt an odd sensation start low in her abdomen, as though the sensations she was getting already were intensified. Then again, if Wanda’s abilities allowed her to manipulate the fears of someone and make them tangible, what else could she do? “I thought you were going to fuck me hard, not _hardly_ fuck me.”

Brat. Natasha’s lips twisted and her eyes darkened. Pulling her hand away from Wanda’s, she centered both on the lithe woman’s hips and slammed into her with enough force to make the sound of their flesh coming together resound, just loud enough to be heard underneath Wanda’s grateful moan. Her back arched as Nat picked up the pace, working the younger woman into a writhing mess beneath her, teasing as she alternated the pace not only to stave off Wanda’s orgasm, but her own as well. One of Wanda’s hands snaked upwards when Nat began to slowly thrust into her, having worked her up to the edge of orgasm and slowed down, to rub against Natasha’s clit, and the movement electrified Nat’s body. White edged around the corners of her vision, and her hips bucked forward as a response, Wanda’s thumb rolling the sensitive ball of nerves quick enough to cause Nat’s jaw to clench. She wasn’t going to last long at this rate, and though she tried to shake away Wanda’s hand, it wasn’t doing much good. She tugged the woman up instead, thinking that the closer they were together the more awkward the angle would be.

She hadn’t expected Wanda to ride the momentum and flip Natasha over, her hips straddling Nat’s, her grin that of a cat who’d gotten the cream. The same skilled hands that Natasha had watched manipulate time and space took hold of the spy’s breasts and pinched the nipples hard enough to make Nat shout, as Wanda slammed herself up and down the dildo, the short end battering against Nat’s sensitive walls all the harder.

She swore, leaning up to capture Wanda’s mouth, and bucked back up against her to try and even the game they were playing, but all it took was a swivel of Wanda’s hips and the woman moaning Nat’s name and she was coming harder than she had in months. Her hands found and cemented themselves on Wanda’s hips again, riding out the orgasm with enough momentum to bring Wanda off as well. It was bliss, and hell, wrapped into the same convenient package that was making a mockery of Natasha’s usually well-constructed reserve. Curses spewed freely from her lips as her back bowed and her eyes squeezed shut, toes curling and jaw clenched so hard she thought the bones would shatter. This was perfect, this was more than what she could ever handle.

And all too soon it was over, leaving in its wake a goofy grin and a sweating, equally pleased brunette atop Nat, who leaned down for a slow, easy kiss as the pair tried to regain breath.

“How was that?” Nat murmured when they broke apart, still seeing stars and loving the way that Wanda’s heartbeat reverberated through Natasha’s own chest.

“I think I can still walk,” the younger girl smirked, eyes hooded but just as mischievous as ever.

Nat’s hand reached out to whap against Wanda’s backside, delighting in the way she let out a muffled “oof!” of surprise. “Guess that means we’re nowhere close to being done here.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh almost didn't make this one. Thank goodness. I've never gotten the chance to write Wanda and Nat before, so I hope it came off well. Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Natasha/Wanda + Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha/Wanda + Kink, tying up. Established relationship, and AU - College

“You’re sure your roommate isn’t coming back anytime soon?” Natasha’s eyes followed the slow, self-assured movements of Wanda’s fingers as they passed the soft silk necktie through one of the larger loops, then pulled tight. Nat’s arms were secured above her head, her bare body humming with anticipation as her stomach twisted into knots similar to the ones binding her hands. Wanda’s dark brown eyes were bright with excitement of her own, and she leaned over to press a firm kiss to the corners of Nat’s mouth, trailing downwards towards her throat.

“I promise,” she murmured against her girlfriend’s skin. “You trust me, right?”

“You know that I do,” Nat said, her voice soft as her gaze warmed, wanting very much to thread her fingers through Wanda’s brown curls and kiss her deep enough to show her, prove to her, just how much she trusted her. It didn’t mean she wasn’t anxious, though. Natasha expected, and enjoyed, a certain amount of control in life. To not be in absolute control was . . . new. And terrifying.

Wanda’s hands, free from any sort of restrictions, roved Natasha’s ample curves, squeezing and massaging her plentiful breasts and taking each nipple in turn in her mouth, sucking and rolling them around on her tongue as Nat bit down on moan after moan. Her body trembled, her mouth going dry, as she watched Wanda inch her way down Nat’s body, sucking at the soft skin just above her hip bone, mouthing at the scar she’d gotten while goofing off in high school. Wanda’s gifted fingers are already rubbing at Natasha’s wet and eager slit, coated with arousal so that two sink into her so easily Nat hardly realizes it until the pressure, and the pleasure, presses up against her chest and lungs. Nat has always sworn that Wanda’s hands were magical, the way they pulled her apart, easily coaxing her into full-bodied moans that made the color rise in Natasha’s cheeks. She had her on the brink of orgasm in what felt like seconds, faster than any ex boyfriend or girlfriend had ever been able to, faster than Nat could on a good night, with her eyes screwed up and mind lost in a fantasy, fingers stuffed in her own cunt.

Wanda took her time, but the pressure was all the more intense for it, and Nat’s hands pulled at the bindings, wanting to touch her girlfriend, to hold her in her arms and arch up against her. Her hips rolled, and she wanted more, and at the same time wanted to slow it down and savor the burn and rising pressure forever. However it was she managed, Wanda gave her that, and more, easing three fingers into Natasha’s slit as the heel of her palm allowed Natasha something to grind against, the pressure on her clit gnawing at her self-control. Already she was covered in sweat and yanking at the bindings, begging Wanda to let her go as she rode out the oncoming orgasm, felt it bubble and grow, greater than anything she’d ever felt before. When Wanda slid one long finger from her mouth, slicked up by her saliva, and pressed it past the pucker of Natasha’s ass, she saw white. The scream that left her body wasn’t human, she was sure, her lungs and throat taken over by a siren who shrieked and writhed, the students in the nearby dorms be damned, as her body seized around Wanda’s hands and convulsed, oxygen starved but pleasure filled.

It took her a good couple minutes to regain function of her sight, lungs, and general consciousness again, which proved to be more than enough time to catch the devilish grin that slithered across Wanda’s face as she started up once again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get enough of these two. Sorry it's so short, but I hope you like it regardless!


	5. Natasha/Sif + Possessiveness

Sif’s hand tightened around Natasha’s wrist, not in a way that meant she’d be bruised but just enough to let Natasha know that she meant business, that something else was coming. Something that started a hunger deep in Nat’s gut that she didn’t know she’d had. Amora had been at the feast, plying Natasha with strong wine and sweet words whispered in Natasha’s ear, joking about Sif’s past. She’d been a blonde, according to Amora, but once Loki had chopped off her locks and tried to find her replacement ones made of gold, they’d twisted black and curled into the ringlets Natasha loved to run her fingers through. All harmless stories, all told with a grin and spark in Amora’s eye that had Sif’s teeth grinding loud enough that Natasha could hear it over the din.

Now, being pulled right after her through the Asgardian palace, the torches lighting their way and casting their shadows, this was exciting.

They’d hardly made it through the door to Natasha’s so generously granted guest rooms, the torches springing to life upon their entrance with a magic she wasn’t used to, her back was slammed up against the door as soon as it closed. Sif’s lips slotted, hot and desperate and needy, over Natasha’s own, which opened and granted Sif entrance. The warrior’s fingers slid through the loose waves Nat’s hair had been styled in for the feast that evening, nails scratching at her scalp hard enough to make her moan, back arching up against the door and body pressed, hot and wanting, against Sif’s.

“I hated watching her put her hands on you,” Sif snarled when she came away for air, her eyes bright and lips like spilled blood. Nat’s mouth watered.

She kept her smile coy, though. “Did you?” she purred, fingers skating across the satin of Sif’s dress just over her hip, trailing over towards her core. “So why didn’t you do something about it? Hell, we could’ve asked Amora to join us--.”

Her words caused Sif’s growl to deepen, vibrating through her chest as she grabbed both of Nat’s wrists and pinned them above her head, her mouth and teeth ravaging the soft skin of Natasha’s throat. Nat groaned, knees weakening.

“You’re mine. Mine to see like this, wanton and willing and wanting.” Sif’s teeth bit down on the juncture of Nat’s throat and shoulder, making the spy shout in surprised pleasure. “Mine to see bared beneath me, mine to fuck, and to be fucked by. No one else is privy to that.” Her hips rolled against Natasha’s, and she could feel the searing heat coming from her core even through the fabric, as though it might burn her alive.

“Prove it,” Nat could barely speak, her eyes glossy and lips parted as she sucked in air, a drowning woman’s last moments. “Show me how I’m just yours.”

Sif’s lips twisted to a grin, showing sharp, white teeth, as she whirled the redhead around and pushed her back to the bed. The fire between Nat’s legs grew all the stronger, anticipation nearly choking her.

Finally. She thought Sif would never catch on and she’d be doomed to listen to Amora talk all night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no smut in this chapter! But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless


	6. Natasha/Claire + Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not necessarily the aftercare you might typically think of when associated with a "scorcher" buuuut I couldn't help myself. Again, no porn. Sorry <3

The bathroom was already steaming by the time Claire led Natasha into it, one hand carefully pressing to the low of Natasha’s back. It seemed to be the only place that hadn’t been bruised, and through the ratty white tank top that Nat had on underneath her cat suit she could see the purpling constellations of a mission that hadn’t gone quite like Natasha had planned on. Or perhaps it did. She and Murdock were notorious for it, it seemed. Birds of a feather, and all that.

“You know you don’t have to do this,” Natasha said, her eyes blinking slowly as she stared up at the nurse guiding her to sit down on the toilet. Claire turned to shut the door, sealing the heat inside, and Natasha took a deep breath. “You don’t owe me anything. Promise. I know how rare your nights off are, ‘specially since it’s Matt’s job to busy them up.”

Claire shook her head, the corners of her lips pulling upwards as she turned back to Nat. “It’s not a problem, Natasha. You know it’s not. Never will be.” She stepped forward, leaning in to kiss the spy slowly on the side of her mouth, a nasty split in Natasha’s bottom lip making it too tender for Claire to kiss as she’d want to, to feel the life pulse beneath her full lips and reassure Claire that she’d done everything she could to keep her safe. Natasha had done the same for her, so it was only fair she return the favor.

Natasha opened her mouth to say something but a cough caught her words and broke them to unintelligible pieces, contorting the spy’s face. Her ribs hadn’t had enough time to finish healing yet, even after Claire had set them. The hot water would at least do her some good. With slow, well-practiced hands, Claire tugged at the edge of the tank top, but paused just shy of pulling it up and over Natasha’s head. That’d only make the ache worse, and the last thing she wanted was to irritate Nat’s left shoulder--.

“Just rip it,” Natasha rasped, green eyes meeting Claire’s. She had the nerve to wink. “You know you want to.”

Claire snorted, finding one of the holes near the very bottom and pulling the fabric apart with a satisfying rip. It shredded with ease, and she pushed the strips of useless fabric off of Nat’s shoulders, blinking quickly when it came to head that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

There were certainly better times to stare. They’d not gotten to anything other than kissing, Nat insisting that she wanted to take things slowly, to allow Claire to test the waters before she made any finite decisions, so this? This was all quite new to her. There weren’t other girls like Natasha, not before, and she doubted there’d be more afterwards.

“Sorry,” Claire said after a moment, pushing down the burning in her cheeks in favor of moving to test the water. It wasn’t going to last as long as she’d like it to. Damn apartment building. “Think you can get your pants off?”

There was a soft hissing of air leaving between clenched teeth, and the sound of Nat’s heavy jeans hitting the floor. “Yeah. Got it. Not every day I get asked so nicely to take ‘em off, though. You’ve got a way with words.”

Of course she would find a joke to make. Trying not to smile too much, Claire moved closer, taking Natasha gently by the arm, and helping her into the shower, searching the spy’s face to see if she’d need any help. She was doing a good job at hiding the pain, that much even Claire could see. She stripped to her bra and panties and followed Nat in.

“Don’t tell Murdock I did this for you.” she said, fingers gentle as she washed the crusted on blood off of Natasha’s back and sides and face, cupping the warm water in her hands and pouring it down the crown of Natasha’s head so that it spilled down her hair. “He’ll never forgive me till I do the same for him.”

“Lips are sealed, I promise.” Nat let out a slow breath, and Claire was pleased to hear that the rattling she’d been so worried about seemed to be breaking up. She rinsed Nat’s red curls out slowly, grabbing one of the plain, fragrance-free shampoos she’d become accustomed to wearing courtesy of the hospital and poured a dollop of the clear gel into her hands, working it into a lather atop Natasha’s scalp. The spy in front of her purred, pressing her back a little harder to Claire’s front. Claire felt her breathing stutter, the heat of Natasha’s body not lost on her, but dug her nails into Natasha’s scalp. She hadn’t found any sign of damage when she’d done her once-over, and the action was melting away the tension from Natasha’s bones. A win win, she supposed.

“So, I guess I owe you at least dinner to make up for this, don’t I?” Natasha asked after her hair had been cleaned and Claire was working on cleaning the rest of her body. Her eyes were only half open when Claire looked up, braving the spray of water to catch Natasha’s ever-sharp gaze, and she couldn’t help but smirk.

“I’m free next week. I’ll even tell Murdock to find a new nurse to harass, if you’re serious.”

Nat’s smile transformed her face, and she reached a hand to ease Claire back up, pressing their lips and bodies together in spite of the pain that lanced through her body. It was worth it for the shivers that ran up the nurse’s spine and the quickening of her heart.

 

 


	7. Natasha/Laura + Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by didgeridork, who was looking for some Nat/Laura. Sorry it's not very long, but I hope it works for you! Thanks for reading!  
> Natasha/Laura (Barton) + Exhibitionism in a Coffee Shop AU

“You’re sure--you won’t get--in trouble?” Laura was having a hard time catching her breath with Natasha’s body pressed so tightly against her, the locked bathroom door of the empty coffee shop hardly thick enough to muffle much of what was going on. Natasha was making it even more difficult, her fingers already passing through the elastic band of Laura’s panties and sliding, with ease, inside her slick heat. The brunette’s head hit the dark blue wall behind her, nails scratching at the already faded paint as her eyes fluttered shut. Natasha pressed her lips hard to her exposed throat, teeth scraping at the soft skin until Laura’s knees went weak.

“I’ve got a twenty minute break. Required. Last time I didn’t take one I got into trouble,” she grinned, the words traveling up the base of Laura’s spine and making her head dizzy. “You’re not gonna take more than twenty minutes, are you?”

“Only if you keep talkin’ my ear off.” Laura bucked her hips against Natasha’s newly stilled fingers, whimpering when the heel of Nat’s palm pressed hard against her clit. She’d been coming to the coffee shop for the past month and a half, trying to catch the cute barista’s gaze after the first time they’d met. It’d only taken her thirty five of the forty-six days they’d been talking to one another for Laura to strike up the courage to ask Natasha out. From there? It’d been a whirlwind, a total headrush that Laura wasn’t looking to ever be done with. At Nat’s prompting Laura had stopped in five or so minutes ago for what Nat had texted her would be a quickie while she was on break.

She hadn’t thought Nat was being serious about it.

Natasha’s two fingers pumped quickly inside her, the pads of her fingertips zeroing in on just where Laura needed the most pressure and friction, not letting up even as the crap lighting of the bathroom seemed to get brighter and she felt like glass swirled in her bloodstream. All the while, Natasha bit at her earlobe, whispered what terrible, wonderful things she had planned for Laura after her shift at the coffee house was done. It was all Laura could do to cling to her, nails sinking into Natasha’s shoulders, teeth worrying at her bottom lip.

Natasha’s pace picked up as Laura’s body started to tighten. Her breathing was growing erratic, her pupils the size of the moon, and Natasha’s twisted grin only darkened as she angled her wrist just so and ground her palm all the harder against Laura’s clit.

Shoving her fist into her mouth, Laura bit down hard as she came, barely able to muffle her scream as her body tightened and spasmed around Nat’s fingers. The pace slowed, a couple spaces behind Laura’s quickened heartbeat, as Nat helped her ride out the aftershocks. “You did so well, babe,” Natasha was saying, her lips warm and words soft as she cooed in Laura’s ear.

It soon became too much, the pressure and penetration overstimulating Laura until she shuddered in Nat’s grip. Nat knew, somehow, without having to be told anything, and slowly withdrew her fingers from Laura’s slit, sliding them instead between her own full lips and sucking them down with such a noise that it made Laura’s cheeks redden.

Fuck. She was so, ridiculously, beyond grateful for the woman in front of her, no matter how crazy she might’ve been. And she was so, totally, fucked when it came to finding anyone else.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finished! Belated, but still better than not at all. Thanks so much for reading, this was a lot of fun!


End file.
